Bourbon on ice
by randomly-crazy-thinking
Summary: Bourbon tastes better on your skin. Just an hot night of love making between our favourite OTP. Please be patient with me this is my first story. Hope you all enjoy it!
Note: Hi everyone! So this is my first story so please be gentle with me :)

I really didn't think I could do this but with a push from Adii1201 it actually happened! Sorry for any misspelled words but I'm not native in English. I really hope you enjoy this! Now I'm gonna crawl under my rock of embarrassment because well this is smut and kinda dirty soooo see ya and byeee.

As he walked into the house he understood how late it was. The lights were dimmed and seemed like everyone was already asleep. Setting his jacket and briefcase by the door he took is glasses off rubbing his tired eyes from spending hours looking at drone strikes and surveillance footage on the computer.

He needed a drink that was certain. Reaching the kitchen he saw her for the first time since that morning. Black satin robe reaching her mid thigh, just a little open on her bust, enough to spike his imagination, as always she was a vision. As per usual she was with her phone in hand, probably reading some email from Russell. But she held a glass a bourbon in her other hand. Smiling at him she stretched her arm giving him the drink she prepared for him. He kissed her briefly on the lips and gave her a sweet smile.

They didn't need any words… his tired face said enough. They stood there in silence for a while enjoying each other company. She was finishing answering that email and he was just there sipping his drink and admiring her. Undressing her in his mind. Alternating his eyes between her breast, her face and sexy messy hair and her lean legs. The sight of her was reigniting his energy.

Setting her phone on the counter she asked with a sly smile dancing on her features "do you like what you see?". "Very much" he responded with a smirk.

She took him by the hand taking the stairs to their bedroom "let's go to bed them" she replied huskly.

After locking the bedroom door he pressed her against it kissing her passionately their bodies flushed together surprising her by the sudden move. His right hand took hold of her curls pressing her face to his.

Parting from each other for air she tried to take the drink from is hand but he had other plans. "Babe, please undress and lay on the bed". He was stern in his words but it didn't scare her. The lust and adoration in his eyes allowed her to fully trust him. He continued sipping his drink, leaning against the door, a hand in his pocket while she seductively walked over to the bed and took off her rope and the sexy satin soft blue babydoll she was wearing underneath. She winked at him when he saw that she wasn't wearing any panties. Laying down she waited in anticipation for his next move. He sat on the bed next to her. With his drink on his left hand he ran his right one over her body feeling how hot her temperature was, feeling every shiver and goosebumps he created with just that light touch. He gave full attention to her body, smirking when he watched her with eyes shut shivering and moaning at his sweet touch. He suddenly stood up. To do what he had in mind he couldn't lose his cool now. Elizabeth was confused about what was happening. Taking a breath he placed the glass on the nightstand and reached for one of her scarfs that layed on the chair beside the bed. Returning to the bed he sat on his knees and kissed her with so much fire it overwhelmed Elizabeth. His tongue was soft and cold and she could taste the Bourbon from it. Reaching her arms to his neck she pulled him closer to her wanting more. He took this opportunity to take her hands and gently secure them above her head with the scarf. They continued to kiss as he tied the light knot on her wrists. She remained unfazed by his action drowning in his passion, her mind becoming a blur. She trusted him completed and that was the ultimate proof of love and intimacy, giving him the confidence to continue. Not wanting to get carried away he broke the kiss making her whimper and thrust her head in his direction for more. "Keep your harms up here please" he said pressing her secured hands to the bed. She just nodded biting her lower lip unable to form any words.

He stood again finally taking his blazer off calmly always with his eyes on her admiring the masterpiece that she was. All hot and bothered completely naked, face flushed, eyes full with need and lust. Her body looked exquisite, flexed with her muscles contracting to the shivers that passed through her, her thighs pressed tight against one another trying to form some much wanted pressure. The anticipation was killing her! He just stood there taking his shirt off popping the buttons slowly, making her lose her mind. "Henry…please" she wriggled beginning to lose patience begging for more. He just grinned at her.

With only his jeans and boxers left he downed the rest of the bourbon. Swirling the ice on the glass he smiled wickedly at her.

Sitting on the bed he slide an ice cube into his mouth and started to wander down her body with his mouth slightly open making her feel the cold of the ice mixed with the hotness of his mouth on her skin. "Oh shit…" she closed her eyes shut trying to remain calm after the surprising sensation of his administrations. He roamed her body with the ice in his mouth...slowly...from her clavicles to the end of her abdomen ignoring purposely her most sensitive areas. She let fall from her lips soft moans and whimpers revealing how much she enjoyed this game of his. Taking the ice in his hand he asked in husky voice "you like that babe?" He passed the ice through her busty peaks igniting her fire even more. She arched her body instinctively towards him simply moaning "mmmm…" unable to form words. Setting the ice cube on her belly button he warned "don't let it fall" grinning at her while she breathed shakenly. It seemed an impossible task she thought! He concentrated his attention on her breasts. Taking one of them in his mouth and massaging the other. The contrast of his hot mouth and hand with the iced skin made her see stars. She was putty in his hands completely lost in the pleasure he provided, at his mercy - "fuck Henry!" He just smiled against her skin taking pride on her reactions. He continued to devour her, savouring the sweet taste of her nipples mixed with an hint of bourbon left from the ice.

Trailing his tongue down her ribs warming her cold sensitive skin all the way to her belly buttom where he sucked the melted water that was already starting to slide down her sides wetting the bed.

"God baby you are so sexy I can't resist you" he said biting her skin lightly making her squeak. He went up her body again laying on his side pressing half of his body to hers reaching to kiss her neck and her lips. Desperate for more she begun lightly thrusting her pelvis up "please baby I need you" her pleadings were making him lose his mind!

He reached for the last ice cube on the glass almost completely melted and set it in her lower abdomen. Her tights were shut as she was pressing them together trying to gain some much needed friction so the ice slid down reaching the top of her mound secured by the barrier created by her thighs. All the sensations were to much, she had her eyes shut and was taking small breaths trying to keep calm. He always liked to tease her but this was becoming too much. "Spread them beautiful" he said gently. And so she did, what else could she do?! She was to far gone. The small ice cube and the melted water slid down her slit mixing with her wetness going all the way down to her bottom. "Ah...Oh god!" He moved standing on his knees between her legs and massaged her lips and clitoris, eyes fixed on her face fascinated by her facial expressions.

The sensation of the cold water and his warm hands was AMAZING but she needed more. She plead him with her eyes biting her bottom lip with such force it would certainly leave a mark. Finally he took mercy on her and lowered his head to her center licking her engorged clitoris and lapping all of the wetness. She moaned loudly unable to contain her self. Remembering that the kids were asleep he slid his left hand up to her mouth and she glady sucked and bit his middle finger. She still moaned his finger only muffling her sounds.

She thrusted her hips up wanting more desperate for release. He continued to please inserting two fingers on her hitting that perfect spot that he knew so well. He confirmed her excitement when she bit his finger with much force moaning again. He did it again and again continuing to suck her clitoris. With one last perfect push of his fingers she came undone. Arching her body to him almost to an impossible arc, she wriggled and shook violently bruising his finger with a forceful bite. Her orgasm hit her so strongly that she instinctively tried to close her legs forcing Henry to secure an arm around her thigh to keep her in place, still with his mouth on her he helped her ride the mind blowing orgasm that attacked her body.

He sat on his knees watching her in awe her body slowly calming down. He rubbed himself through is jeans, he was so hard it was becoming uncomfortable… she finally opened her eyes meeting his giving him a shy smile. Pulling her hands down she pleaded "please Henry I need to touch you baby" motioning for him to release the restraints. He gladly pull the knots on the scarf never losing eye contact with her.

Finally free she attacked is mouth with hot and fiery kisses massaging his sculp with her fingernails. Adjusting their position on the bed she sat on him running her hands down his bare chest. Reaching for his jeans she unzipped them quickly frustrated that it was taking so long for him to be where he belonged, inside her. She slide from his body and with one swift move pulled his jeans and boxers down to his mid thigh not having the patience to go all the way down his legs. Kneeling on top of him again she took him in her hands feeling his excitement his veins showing. Henry took the opportunity to take her nipples in his hands twisting them with urge. All games were over now they didn't play they just surrendered to their passion, the need to seek pleasure, to satisfy each other.

Setting her hands on his shoulders for support she finally lowered her body...slowly. She smirked watching the need in his eyes - time for revenge she thought.

But she didn't had the patience to torture him (or herself). He filled her so heavenly, like two pieces of a puzzle fitting perfectly. They moaned lowdly reaching for each other lips. Elizabeth bit Henry's lower lip making him groan, "Elizabeth, baby, you need to move" he was madly intoxicated by her, consumed by her beauty, her touch, her smell.

Taking steady breaths she nodded and started moving up and down his length building up a pace. "Yes, god! Henry!" "Oh baby you feel so good and tight it's insane". They devoured each other mouths giving in to the ecstasy. Clawing his back she pulled him to her appreciating the friction it created. He embraced her biting her shoulder.

"Henry I'm so close, please come with me" He thrusted forcefully into her pressing his hands on her hips helping her ride him. Always attentive to her moans he noticed that she enjoyed the strong thrusts. God he was almost there too. Thrusting into her again three more times, always creating the sweet friction she craved they came hard together. Overwhelmed by the power of their orgasms he groaned loudly hearing her sight in a deep voice "Fuck!"

They stayed there in that position not wanting to move enjoying the aftermath of their love making. Elizabeth rested her head on his shoulder trying to steady her breathing and beating heart. He smooth her back trying to do the same.

"I love you" they said at the same time. Catching on the coincidence they smiled knowingly.

"You wetted my side of the bed" she whispered reforming to sat her head on his shoulder, "No, you wetted your side of the bed" he replied jokingly biting her earlobe. "Guess we're sleeping glued to each other on this side then" she concluded patting his chest.


End file.
